1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oven, and more particularly, to an oven door structure for an oven with a door frame having improved cooling performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an oven is a cooking apparatus that cooks food placed within a cavity by applying heat generated by a heater
Specifically, the cavity can be selectively opened and closed by means of a door pivotably installed at the front of the oven. Also, the door has a skeletal frame on which a door panel and other components are attached.
In ovens according to the related art, in order to cool the door, a separate cooling passage is formed separately within the door. This cooling passage cools the door using air flowing through the passage from the outside of the oven. An exemplary embodiment of such an oven is a structure that suctions outside air at the bottom of the door and circulates the air through the door panel and out through the rear of the cavity. Also, the air is passed from the upper portion of the cavity through an exhaust passage formed in the upper portion of the door to the outside of the oven.
However, in the conventional method of simply forming air passages in the door is ineffective in cooling the door.
Especially in door frames made of metal material, the prodigious amount of heat conducted from inside the cavity to the frame is absorbed by the frame, where the structure for radiating the heat absorbed by the frame cannot provide adequate cooling. Accordingly, heat in the door frame cannot be sufficiently radiated to the outside, so that cooling effectiveness of the door is reduced.